Sayonara
by Alias Kimichan
Summary: Fic sur Moi Dix Mois... Soyez indulgent ! Mon second oneshot de toute ma vie... Fic tristounette... Sous entendu shonenai


**Sayonara**

Titre: Sayonara

Auteur: Alias Kimichan

Sujet: Moi Dix Mois

Genre: fic mignonne, tristounette,hommage aussi, OS

Couples: on verra bien...

Disclaimer: Les membres du groupe sont libres de leurs faits et gestes, je suis juste une simple fan...

Note: Certaines personnes intervenant dans cette fic ne font plus partie de la formation actuelle.

Il fixa un moment son reflet dans le miroir. C'était la dernière fois. Leurs routes se séparaient. Il tendit ses doigts vers son image et observa le vernis argenté qui colorait ses ongles. Il ferma les yeux un instant, se remémorant tout ce qu'il avait vécu durant ces années. Il soupira et rouvrit doucement les yeux.

Une longue et mince silhouette se profilait derrière lui. Il la fixa à son tour. Un sourire erra quelques secondes sur ses lèvres. Il se décida à se tourner pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Il prit appui sur la tablette, vide de tous ses accessoires de maquillage habituels, et soupira une nouvelle fois.

"Cette fois ça y est..." murmura son vis-à-vis, triturant nerveusement ses mains.

"Allons, Kazuno, ne fais pas cette tête-là !" l'encouragea-t-il avec un sourire, sans tristesse ni amertume aucune.

"Oui mais sans toi..." commença le dénommé Kazuno avant de s'interrompre.

Ce dernier, malgré sa grande stature avait encore des airs d'enfants. Sa grande crète et son visage grimé ne cachaient en rien sa jeunesse. Il leva ses yeux -masqués par des lentilles bleues- et ouvrit la bouche mais il ne sut quoi dire.

"C'est pas la fin du monde tu sais." dit le jeune homme face à lui.

"Oui mais... Juka, ça veut dire que l'aventure se termine ici !" s'emporta le bassiste, un petit air désespéré sur le visage.

Son regard se posa sur le sac aux pieds du jeune homme. Dessus était négligemment posé un long manteau à capuche. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. La première fois qu'il avait vu ce manteau c'était quelques semaines auparavant, lors d'une répétition. Juka était arrivé à la dernière minute et avait surpris tout le monde avec son étonnate et criante nouvelle couleur de cheveux. Un blond platine, à la limite du blanc.

Le bassiste remarqua à peine que son ami se déplaçait et s'installait près de lui.

"Toute aventure a une fin, Kazu-chan." répondit le blond, repoussant une mèche de devant ses yeux.

Il y eut un long silence. Kazuno finit par s'éloigner de son ami, semblant se contenir comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser. N'y tenant plus, il fit volte-face mais la violente phrase qu'il s'apprêtait à balancer à la figure de son camarade resta en travers de sa gorge.

A quelques pas de lui, se tenait le chanteur prostré sur lui-même, le visage caché dans ses mains et les épaules sécouées de sanglots. A ce moment-là, la porte de la loge s'ouvrit sur le second guitariste et son effrayant visage. Malgré son maquillage, le bassiste lut la surprise sur les traits de K qui, après un instant d'hésitation, entra franchement dans la loge et sans même chercher à savoir ce qu'il se passait il se dirigea vers le chanteur qu'il prit doucement dans ces bras.

Le bassiste regretta aussitôt d'avoir pensé "Ca ne te fait rien !" quelques minutes auparavant. Il croisa le regard dépareillé du death voice et se sentit rougir.

"Ca va mieux ?" demanda K au blondin qui s'écartait de lui pour sécher ses larmes.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et sourit pour rassurer son camarade.

"Je vais bien."

Juka jeta rapidement un oeil à l'horloge accrochée au mur et se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du guitariste.

"C'est l'heure." dit-il en allant prendre son sac et son manteau.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte apparut un jeune homme potelé au regard au moins autant espiègle que celui du bassiste, voire sûrement plus. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas du second guitariste et, les poings sur les hanches, poussa un soupir agacé:

"Vous savez que vous êtes chiants ?" dit-il d'un ton mi-agacé mi-moqueur. "C'est pas la fin du monde, il est pas mort Juka que je sache, non ?"

"Tu seras gentil de ne pas m'enterrer, Tohru." sourit le concerné en passant la sangle de son sac sur son épaule, son manteau plié sur son bras.

"Mais c'est déjà fait mon pauvre ami !" ricana le batteur, lui envoyant un baiser accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.

Juka regarda tour à tour ses amis présents. Il leur sourit même s'il sentait son coeur se serrer. C'était son choix. Entre amour et tyranie, il avait choisi. Vivre ou mourir... Il resta longtemps sans rien dire, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son ami. Un regard chargé de tristesse malgré les lentilles qui masquaient le miroir de l'âme.

Une dernière silhouette apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, de noir vêtue comme tous les autres. Le leader était finalement là. Juka avait cru qu'il tiendrait parole. Il avait appris que sous son masque, Mana n'était pas si indifférent à tout. Mais le plus dur à supporter était sa façon de travailler. Quand il lui avait annoncé sa décision, il avait été étonné de voir le visage de poupée que son leader s'était forgé au cours du temps se décomposer. Puis le lead guitare s'était repris et lui avait froidement répondu qu'il pourrait aisément le remplacer et qu'il ne viendrait pas lui dire au revoir.

Et pourtant Mana, et son masque de poupée figée, était bien là, les bras serrés autour de son propre torse et l'air un peu contrarié. Les autres membres du groupe paraissaient étonnés car depuis cette fameuse annonce, le leader était en froid avec le chanteur. Mana fixait le bout de ses plateform shoes avec un intérêt certain.

"Tu es quand même venu..." constata simplement le chanteur.

"Oui..." souffla doucement la poupée, le regard perdu au sol. "Je suis venu... Te dire au revoir..." dit-il en levant enfin les yeux vers lui.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le blond qui sentit les larmes à nouveau lui monter aux yeux. Il inspira profondément et soupira doucement:

"Et bien, merci d'être venus..." commença-t-il, la voix tremblante d'émotion. "J'ai passé d'agréables moments avec chacun d'entre vous mais... Mais pour diverses raisons, nos routes se séparent. Je vous remercie chaleureusement de votre amitié et j'espère que vous continuerez longtemps sur cette voie... Vous me manquerez beaucoup..."

Puis, avec hésitation il s'approcha du bassiste qu'il embrassa sur la joue. Tohru avait perdu son sourire narquois et le serra avec force dans ses bras. Le leader se mit en travers de son chemin alors qu'il s'avançait vers le death voice. Le guitariste hésita puis se laissa aller pour une fois et serra le blond contre lui. Juka l'entendit murmurer "gomen nasai" puis relâcher son étreinte.

Enfin, il se tourna vers K qui l'étreignit à son tour. Lorsque le grand et mince guitariste s'écarta doucement de lui, Juka croisa son intense regard et il sentit son coeur se briser. Inconsciemment et instinctivement, il serra le bras du prodige des cordes et refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues. Il acheva de se dégager de l'étreinte du death voice et se dirigea vers la porte de la loge. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et tourna la tête. Il ne croisa qu'un seul regard. Un regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Un regard qui acheva les dernières barrières de son âme.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et il ne trouva le courage que dans les yeux qui le fixaient, douloureux et brisés. Juka ouvrit la bouche et dit faiblement:

"Sayonara..."

Puis il tourna définitivement le dos à ce qui fut durant un temps, tout son univers, toute sa vie.

Dans la loge le leader, le bassiste et le batteur tentaient de se rassénérer de ce départ qui laissait un immense vide, difficile à combler. Debout là où Juka l'avait enlacé, K fixait, l'air absent, l'endroit où se tenait son amant quelques minutes plus tôt. Une larme unique, suivant le parcours d'une larme noire de maquillage, roula sur joue, invisible pour ses amis et invisible pour l'homme qui était parti avec la moitié de son coeur.

"Sayonara... Koibito..." murmura-t-il. "Sayonara..."

**Owari**

Note de fin: J'ai pondu cette chose en une seule fois, c'est un miracle... Cette fic est un petit hommage à Juka, l'ancien chanteur du groupe Moi Dix Mois parti en 2005 (si je me gourre pas dans les dates..). Je vous rassure, il n'est pas mort pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, il a juste choisi de quitter le groupe. Comme ça faisait un temps que je devais pondre une fic sur ce groupe et que j'en ai jamais vu, ben je me lance . Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Au fait pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas:

-Juka: chanteur

-Mana: lead guitare

-K: guitare

-Kazuno: basse

-Tohru: batterie

Voilà J'espère que ma fic n'est pas trop longue. Soyez indulgent, c'est mon second OS seulement... Bisous à tout le monde


End file.
